Gunpowder's Bloopers and Behind the Scenes
by Ayzien
Summary: Just an amusing little drabble fic that goes with Gunpowder. Yeah, I was that bored. Lol Warning: Strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I own none of those and make no profit whatsoever. All I own is this fanfiction and that is all.**

**A/N: **Too much time on my hands? Yeah, I know.

**Warning(s) in this chapter: **Foul language

Behind the Scene part 1: After the Casting, During the First Day for Shooting the Prologue

(Inside the dressing room of the casts)

"What the FUCK!?" Inuyasha burst out from behind the dressing stalls with two very tired make-up/costume artists following him out and immediately excused themselves from the room to tell the director they were finished (and probably to get away from the raging half-demon). Inuyasha rushed towards the large mirror at the make-up table.

"What the hell am I wearing?!"

"A costume." Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. Unfazed, Sesshoumaru went back to reading his script. He was already in make-up and costume.

"What's wrong with it, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned while he was sitting in one of the chair at the make-up counter, no longer studying the script. He stopped since Inuyasha came out.

"I think you look rather handsome in it." Kagome and Sango nodded eagerly in agreement with Miroku's statement and continued to read the script.

Inuyasha flushed slightly seeing that Kagome liked it.

"It's just that- Look. There's no sleeves on this thing and I'm wearing these heavy as hell boots! It's so weird not able to feel the ground underneath my feet! And what is this?!" Inuyasha held a shiny metal block-like thing.

"That is a gun, Inuyasha," Kagome informed him.

"What the hell is a guhn?" Inuyasha stared into the small opening of this "guhn."

"It's a weapon. You pull the trigger there and a piece of rounded metal would come out through that hole at a very high speed causing injuries or even killing someone," Kagome explained. Inuyasha immediately pointed the hole in the hunk of metal away from his face.

"A weapon? Why this? Can't I just use my Tetsusaiga?"

"Oh quit your whining, mutt-face. I'm trying to memorize my lines here." Inuyasha glared at Kouga that was currently sitting in the plush couch, across the dressing room. Kouga had already finished his photo shoots so he was wearing casual clothes with the make-up free face.

"Yeah. Why don't you sit down and look over your lines. You are about to go do a scene after all. A little review wouldn't hurt," Miroku advised.

"Psh. I don't need to do that. I am the leading part after all. They chose me for a reason," Inuyasha boasted.

"Wait a damn second, mongrel. Don't be getting a big head just because you got the lead," Kouga growled.

"What? Are you jealous, you stinking wolf?" Inuyasha asked in a smug expression.

"Jealous? Oh please, I'm glad you got the part. You fit it perfectly," Kouga replied in a smirk. Upon seeing Kouga's expression, Inuyasha became confused.

"Huh? What do you mean that you're glad that I got the part; that it fits me perfectly?" Inuyasha questioned as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"No wait… Don't tell me you haven't even look at the script?" Kouga smiled widely.

"So that's why you have been so calm! Er… well, as calm as you can get anyways," Miroku chuckled. Kagome and Sango flushed and started giggly like mad. Even Sesshoumaru was smirking. Inuyasha scowled.

"What the hell is wrong with everybody?!" Inuyasha fumed at the fact that they all know something he doesn't know.

"Here, my friend. You should take a look at the script. You're going to need to soon anyways," Miroku said with shameless amusement rushing out of him and handed the half-demon the script. Inuyasha yanked the thick mass of paper out of his hand and flipped it to the summary to read it.

"What the hell! You're dead, Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome and she merely nodded.

"Yeah. That's not all you're going to be expecting though." Kagome giggled into her hands and blushing all the while. Inuyasha lifted a brow at her flushed face.

"O… kay…?" Inuyasha put his attention back onto the script and continued reading.

"Alright! I get to kill Naraku!"

"Continue…" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku chirped in unison. Inuyasha gave them a look that pretty much said that he was weirded out by them and then continued with his task.

"Let's see… _Story contains violence._ Awesome! I love action!"

"Continue…"

"_Foul language_. Eh. That doesn't bother me."

"Continue…"

"_Possible NCS._ Feh."

"Continue…"

"_Yaoi._ Wait a minute! Yaoi?!"

"Continue…"

"_Incest._ I-… In… cest…?"

"Continue…"

"Can you guys fucking stop that!" Inuyasha glared at all three of them. The trio of ebony hair merely laughed shamelessly.

"J- Ju- Just… r- read… the p- p- pa- pair-… ing…" Miroku tried to say between gasps trying to hold his snickering in.

"Pairing?" Inuyasha immediately started scanning down the page and everything seem to have gone silent.

"Oh hell to the FUCK no. Why the FUCK did I not see this coming? That fucking bitch. FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!" Inuyasha quickly faced Sesshoumaru.

"I AIN'T GONNA BE YOUR BITCH!!" With that said Inuyasha stormed out of the room in search of the writer. Everyone that was holding their breath anticipating the half-demon reaction suddenly burst out in laughter. Sesshoumaru just simply smirk again.

"By the way, why are you guys here? It's not like you have a role in this script, aside from Kagome whereas she's 'dead' and already finish her only photo shoot," Kouga gestured at the three humans as they're laughter died down.

"Oh, we're just here for the fun of it and the girls didn't want to miss any 'juicy' scenes," Miroku replied gesturing toward the flushed faces of Kagome and Sango smiling sheepishly.

End of Behind the Scene part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I own none of those and make no profit whatsoever. All I own is this fanfiction and that is all.**

**A/N: **Uh… yeah… enjoy.

**Warning(s) in this chapter:** More foul language. Haha.

* * *

Behind-the-Scene/Blooper part 2: During the Shooting of Rescue Scene in Chapter One

(On Set)

"Now let's see if you can say the same thing against my Banryu!" but before the ebony-haired man could make a move, the wind suddenly whipped up wildly causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. Half-demon and human alike instinctively brought up their arms to shield their eyes.

With the wind roaring in Inuyasha's ear making him lose his senses, his body all of a sudden spiked with panic as an arm encircled around his waist and jerked him onto a speeding vehicle. Inuyasha started to thrash wildly trying to remove the arm causing them to veer off and crashed into a lamp pole.

Bankotsu broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What the FUCK, Kouga and SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SONUVABITCH?!" Inuyasha hollered. Bankotsu brushed off the insult and walked off the scene to grab a bottle of water.

"CUT!" the director called out through a megaphone before putting it down and walked towards them.

Inuyasha and Kouga picked themselves up with a few grunts and dusted themselves off. They immediately face off at each other and any outsiders could practically feel the electricity in the air.

"Dammit, shithead! Can you not fucking drive this heap of metal properly?!"

"Shut up, dogface! I don't see you trying to work this thing! You're probably too stupid to know how to!" Kouga sneered. Hitting the mark, Inuyasha retaliated with another insult to cover up his embarrassment.

"You piece of shit! Let's see who the stupid one once I beat the fucking shit you call brains outta your FUCKING HEAD!" The half-demon was about to rear back and punch a smirking wolf-demon but the stopped when an air horn blared out right in between them. Both with sensitive hearing cringe back and cover their ears. Hell, it hurts even with regular human ears.

"You guys need to behave! We have to finish shooting! We're already behind schedule as it is because of someone not cooperating before!" The director pointedly glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely scoffed folding his arms over his chest. The director rolled her eyes. Kouga was still trying to get the ringing out of his ears.

"Okay. Now do we need stuntmen for this?" asked the director.

"HELL NO!" both Inuyasha and Kouga reply immediately. They swiftly glared at each other.

"I'm not letting no fucking human take my place and make me look weak!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You are weak, mutt."

"That's it! Imma fucking kill YOU!" Before Inuyasha could do anything, another blare from the air horn made both half and full demon recoil. The director sighed in exasperation.

"It was just simple question. A simple yes or no would've been fine. We just wasted a good twenty minutes of screening time!"

"There's nothing simple to them." They both glared at Bankotsu who was now beside the director.

"Anyways, places people! We'll start at the part where Bankotsu says his line and the special effect wind stirs." The director waved everyone back their position and walked back to her chair to pick up her megaphone.

"Okay, take two and ACTION!"

"Now let's see if you can say the same thing against my Banryu!" but before the ebony-haired man could make a move, the wind suddenly whipped up wildly causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. Half-demon and human alike instinctively brought up their arms to shield their eyes.

With the wind roaring in Inuyasha's ear making him lose his senses, but his body never spiked with panic. Instead he heard a speeding vehicle zoomed past him.

"What the FUCK, Kouga?!" The wind died down and revealed that the wolf-demon had accidently grabbed Bankotsu instead. Inuyasha and Kouga of course immediately started screaming at each other saying it's the other's fault. Bankotsu wiggled out of Kouga's hold to escape from the fight that was about to break out.

"CUT! Take five!" shouted the director through her megaphone. The director pinched the bridge of her nose to stave off a coming migraine.

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were sitting in the chairs off the set during the whole process. They were laughing under their breaths making sure the half-demon wouldn't hear and come screaming at them.

"Whose bright idea was it to team them up together?" Sango finally spoke up.

"Apparently the writer not knowing all the trouble it would cause. I feel so sorry for the director." Kagome replied. Miroku grinned at Kogame's statement.

"Not as sorry as you will be in the next scene when someone's tongue is involve." At Miroku's statement, this time they burst out loud laughing not even bothering with trying to fight it down.

(End of behind-the-scene/blooper part 2)


End file.
